What If Mulan passed the Matchmakers' test?
by CluelessAngel
Summary: What if Mulan passed the Matchmakers' test? Chapter 34 is up! Mulan goes off to war, her daughter is kidnapped. the only thing i can say is it will kinda turn out like the movie but with a twist... The Chapters are really short that is y there are so many
1. The test

It was the morning of Mulans' big day… she was going to be matched up with someone… Mulan had been studding for weeks now hoping she would pass the test, and now she was ready.

She got up bright and early so she could do her chores before she had to go. She fed the chickens and made her father some tea, and by that time she was ready to go, her father wished her luck and she was on her way.

When she got to the place she was going to be "fixed" to look like a bride, they were not ready for her quite yet so they had her do what ever she wanted for about 5 minutes before they would allow her to come in.

Five Minutes Later

Mulan came in, she was given a nice bath and they allowed her to pick the color of her gown. She picked this really pretty lavender color, and then she was shipped off to the next station where she was to get her makeup put on.

When she was finished she was on her way to meet the matchmaker. She prayed to her ancestors to set her up with someone that would treat her nice and would love her.

"Fa Mulan."

Mulan stood up her head down telling herself not to speak without permission. Luckily her studding went well, and she walked into the house (what ever you wanna call that place where she is tested) with her head held high.

Once the doors had slammed behind her Mulan felt her heart racing and she was about to pass out sooner or later. She hoped it would be later when she was home and she got the news that she had passed out. Mulan wasn't paying a lot of attention to the matchmaker until, suddenly she noticed that the matchmakers face was a couple inches away from her own.

"Recite the final admission."

Mulan pulled out her fan and flapped it a few times as she tried to remember the final admission

"For fill your duties calmly and respectively, reflect before you act, this shall bring you honor and glory."

Mulan was so scared she could feel the sweat starting to form on her forehead. Mulan flapped the fan a couple more time before the matchmaker gave her this look of _'how were you able to remember that?'_

The matchmaker didn't like Mulan that much because she knew how Mulan acted around others, she always spoke when not spoken to and she was a disgrace to her family, even if they didn't think so. She scowled when Mulan passed that part of the test. The matchmaker thought that she would not be able to pass the next part of the test and told her to go to the table and wait for her. Mulan nodded and put the fan away in her sash before sitting down.

"Pour the tea, to please your future in-laws you must signify a picture of dignity. You must also be graceful."

Once Mulan had poured the tea she passed the rest of test.


	2. The results

"All right Fa Mulan, by some grace of god, you have passed my test. I shall match you up with a man named Ye Jun. I'll send him a notice and he will meet you and your family in one month. That should give you time to plan out what you are going to do for the wedding and get yourself more suitable for his presents."

Mulan nodded her head. She hoped that he was around her age. And that he was a very respected man.

Mulan just shrugged it off and left the house. Her mother was practically beaming with pride that Mulan had passed the test.

"So who are you paired with Mulan?"

"I was pared up with Ye Jun."

Her mother paled at the name, and her grandmother went quiet.

"Mama are you ok?"

"Ye Jun? Are you sure that is what the matchmaker said?"

"Yes mother, she told me I was pared up with Ye Jun"

Her mother's eyes were filling up with tears

"Mama, are you ok? What is wrong with you?"

"Mulan, that man abuses all of his wives!"

"Whoa, he's been married more than once?"

"Yes Mulan, he kills all of his wives and pretends to grieve for them so that he can marry again."

Fa Li broke into tears and Mulan was left speechless for a minute.

"But, but, doesn't everyone else know that?"

"Yes, but without a witness, they can't put him in jail or execute him."

Her grandmother said since Fa Li was weeping. Mulans' world was crashing down around her. She was going to an abusive husband, she was going to be abused for the rest of her life, and that probably wasn't going to last long. Some of the villagers couldn't believe what they were hearing and were outraged with the matchmaker, yet relieved that it wasn't their daughter that was going to the insane man. One of Fa Li's friends came to her and tried to comfort her.

"It'll be ok Li. Mulan will not be going to that house if it's the last thing I do."

Fa Li looks up at him and tries to give him a smile, but it doesn't really work out

Fa Li turned on heel and storming away with her heart broken and her life coming to an end. Mulan still stood motionless, and as pale as her mother was when she first found out about the man. Mulans' grandmother had to lead Mulan over to Khan, and had to lead them both home.


	3. The plan

They were going to have a hell of a time explaining this to Zhou. Once they got home Zhou and Li were out front crying on the front step. Once Zhou saw Mulan walk in he got up, dropped his cane, and ran over to Mulan. He through his arms over her shoulder and gave her the biggest hug of her life. His hug woke her from her trance and she cried on his shoulder. They both sank to the ground and Zhou pulled Mulan into his lap, ignoring his pain he let her cry her eyes out on his shoulder. He rocked her back and forth comforting her and stroking her hair as she sobbed out how unfair it was.

"I know baby, I know. Trust me, I'm going to do everything humanly possible to stop this marriage."

"But the matchmaker said that he was coming in one month to come and meet with us, I don't want to live in fear the entire time I am with him!"

Mulan was just about all cried out, and her father was growing angrier at every passing second. Zhou took a deep breath and tried to come up with something that could save Mulan from this, he would kill himself if necessary. But that would only delay the wedding for a month; it would not be long enough for Mulan to get away from him.

**_What if I gave her defense lessons? No that would never work, I can't teach them to her, but I know someone who can. He owes me some favors, and it is time I call them in._**

Zhou pulled away from Mulan and lifted her face to meet his.

"Mulan, I know someone who will be able to teach you self defense, but you will have to be willing to stay over at their house until you can defend yourself properly. Will you do it, for me?"

Mulan looked at him and saw the desperation in his eyes; she knew that if she didn't do this he was going to do something drastic.

"Yeah baba, I'll do it."

Zhou smiled; maybe Mulan would be spared after all.

"Come then, we shall leave for their house immediately."

"Yes baba."

"We will leave in the morning before the sun comes up. Come now, you must go pack."

He said standing up and accepting his cane from Li. Mulan stood up wiping away her tears, and the last bit of makeup left on her face.

"Are you sure this will work baba?"

"Not entirely, but we have to try. Now hurry off and go pack."

Mulan nodded and ran off to her room. Zhou hoped that his friend wouldn't mind him just popping up like he was going to have to do. Once Mulan was packed Zhou gave her a bag of his old training clothes. They ate dinner and went to bed early.


	4. The meeting

The next day they were off, after saying good-bye to Li and grandmother Fa that is. They reached Zhou's friend's house four hours later.

"Baba,"

"Yes Mulan?"

"Who is your friend?"

"An old comrade. But the last time I checked he was a first rank general. Who knows how many other ranks he climbed by now."

Zhou got off his horse and Mulan did the same as he knocked on the door.

"And who are you may I ask?"

Asked the door attendant.

"I am Fa Zhou, an old friend of General Li's."

"Let me check that over with the general."

Zhou and Mulan could hear yelling on the other side of the gate a minute later and the big wooden doors opened once again to a man who had on regular training clothes.

"Zhou, is it really you?"

"Yes, in the flesh."

"And you brought your daughter?"

"Unfortunately I have come here because of a dyer situation."

The general became serious and motioned for them to come in.

"My servants will take care of your horses. Please come, come."

He said as two servants came out and took the horses over to a stable. Mulan was a little behind her father and his friend. She kept her head down and focused her eyes on the ground, trying to keep her tears under control and show that she wasn't afraid.

She came back to reality when they walked into a large room with many people in it. The talking stopped when they entered the room and they all just stared at them.

"Family, this is Fa Zhou and his daughter Mulan. Zhou was about to tell me as to what his situation was. Come Zhou, Mulan, sit down."

Mulan sat down next to her father once he sat down next to the general. Mulan kept her head down and only focused on the floorboards.

"Mulan has been paired with Ye Jun."

Zhou started calmly, at the mention of his name the whole room seemed to gasp.

"But he is the man who abuses all of his wives!"

"Who would pair anyone to that bastard?"

General Li motioned for all of his family to stop their outbursts.

"Are you sure Zhou?"

Zhou took another deep breath.

"Yes, that is what Li told me."

"And who told her?"

"Mulan."

"Mulan?" The general asked drawing Mulans' attention. "Are you sure that is what you heard?"

"Yes sir that is what the matchmaker told me yesterday." Mulan said quietly keeping her head down.

The general sighed and turned his attention back to Zhou.

"What do you wish for me to do Zhou? I can't really help you much, I wish I could but…"

"I was hoping you would be able to teach her self defense so if there is no way I can stop this marriage, that she has a way to protect herself."

"Zhou, I am afraid I do not have the time to help Mulan learn martial arts…"

"I understand and thank you for at least listening to what I had to say."

Zhou and Mulan were getting up, when General Li said, "Zhou… wait… I could see if my son would be able to help her. I am due to go to camp to pick out a captain and as much as I know Shang is ready for this. And this will give him a chance to practice his training methods that he will use on his troops when he is the captain."

Zhou nodded.

"But I should let him decide what he wants to do."

He looked over to one of his servants and nodded, the servant ran off and came back a minute later with Shang behind him. Shang bowed when he entered the room and surveyed the room silently during his bow. The only thing that was different were the two people he didn't know.

Shang hoped that they didn't come for a marriage proposal.

Shang mentally groaned. Once Shang straightened from his bow he looked to his father, waiting for him to tell him what was going on.

"Come Shang, sit. We must explain the situation to you."

Shang did as he was told and sat down, sensing that this wasn't going to be what he had expected.

"Shang, this is Fa Zhou, and his daughter Fa Mulan." He said motioning to Mulan and Zhou. "Mulan here has been paired with Ye Jun."

"But father isn't he the man-"

"Yes."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Fa Zhou was hoping that I would be able to teach Mulan self defense so if she has to go through with the marriage she will know how to defend herself against him, but I have to much paperwork to do and I will soon be returning to the camp soon. We are giving you a choice, you may help Mulan and Fa Zhou or you don't. I will not be disappointed with what ever you choose."

Shang looked at Mulan and caught her eye, she looked so helpless…  
"Sir there is no choice. Mulan is in trouble and needs my help, I would be honored to help her."

Fa Zhou's sigh seemed to lift the spirits of the room.

"He will be coming to our home on one month, I'll need her home for that day, but other than that she will be staying with you."

Zhou said as stood up and shook General Li and Shangs' hand once they too had stood up.

"Thank you Shang, you don't know how much this means to me."

He told Shang.

"It is an honor to help you and your family sir."

"As it is yours." Zhou replied. "As much as I do hate to come and go so quickly I must be on my way, my mother and Li will be waiting for me."

"I understand, safe journey old friend."

General Li said while shaking his hand once again. Mulan stood up and gave her father a hug.

"Good bye, I'll miss you baba."

"I know sweetie, but it's for your own good."

"I love you Mulan."

"And so do I Baba."

Mulan said. Zhou smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry, we'll be ok while you're here."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	5. Her new home for a month

Mulan smiled and gave her father another hug. Once he left the room Mulan was at a loss for words and her head dropped back down. Shang stepped up to talk to her.

"We'll start your training tomorrow, for today we'll have someone show you around and introduce you to everyone."

Shang saw her nod and wrap her arms around herself.

"Are you displeased with something?"

"No, No, its not that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I am just scared."

Shang nodded, he felt sorry for her.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room."

She nodded and Shang showed her to a guest room a few away from his own.

"If you need anything feel free to ask, I'm not one for the tradition of women not speaking unless spoken to."

Mulan looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, besides it makes it easier to get to know people. But I do suggest you do that only around me, my mother would go insane if she found out, and since you are Fa Zhou's daughter my father would understand if you slip every now and then."

"I'm taking it that you're mother wouldn't take it as easy, huh?"

"Not really, but since you are our guest she wouldn't blow up or anything, but still, I would follow traditions when around her."

Mulan nodded in understanding.

"I'll keep that in mind. So who is going to show me around?"

"I will. Once you are ready to go-"

"I'm ready now."

"You don't want to change or put on makeup or something like that?"

"No, I have all the make up I will ever wear around the places on right now. And the dress I am wearing is fine for today, since we are not going to get started today with training."

"Speaking of which, do you have any pairs of pants?"

"Yes, my father gave me his old training outfit."

Shang nodded.

"Ok then, lets go."

Shang and Mulan talked as they waked while Shang showed her around. The last place he showed her was the back yard. The back yard was very pretty, it was so alive everything was in bloom… she felt like she was home.

"Are we going to train outside?"

"That is what I usually do."

She nods her head

"But we will be using the indoor training area too."

"An indoor one?"

"Yeah, I thought I showed it to you."

Mulan shook her head.

"Then come on, we have one more stop to make."

He said walking over to a pair of big doors and pushing them open.

"Come on."

She followed him into the room and saw that there was a lot of stuff in there, like targets for arrows, a giant pole, lots of different pole that were used for balancing, and a lot more.

"We'll train in here tomorrow."

"Ok."

Mulan said looking around, it was cozy, and almost like the outside one, except it didn't have any plants in side and it was cooler inside.

"I'll come and get you up tomorrow, so you don't have to worry about being late."

"What time?"

"Five a.m."

"Five!"

"Yeah." Shang said turning to her confused. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"It's five a.m.!"

Shang chuckled a bit.

"Hey, an early start can't hurt anyone."

Mulan let out a little smile. Not for Shang to see, but he saw. And Shang smiled back at her.

"What?" Mulan asked

"Hm?"

"what is with the smile?"

"why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry I-." Mulan drops her head down.

"Please don't be." Shang picks up her head with his hand and smiles. Mulan blushes. There was a little spark, but Shang knew that he couldn't do anything because she was to be married in less than 2 months. Shang escorted her back to the kitchen for dinner.

"After dinner I suggest you go to bed."

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

Shang smiles at her, and Mulan smiles back.


	6. That night

Dinner that night was peaceful and nothing exciting happened. Shangs' family went to bed before he did. Mulan saw that he was sitting outside alone, and decided to join him. Shang heard footsteps and quickly looked over to where he heard them, and kept his hand on his knife until he saw it was only Mulan.

"what are you doing up? I thought I was the only one up."

"I'm sorry Shang do you want me to go?"

"No! Please, please stay."

Mulan sat down besides Shang.

"It's so beautiful"

"Yes, it is beautiful" Shang said looking at Mulan. Mulan turned her head to look at Shang and noticed that he was staring at her. They both blushed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Mulan put her finger up to his lips and said, "Its ok Shang, I should be getting inside anyways, it's getting late."

"Yes it is… may I escort you to your room?"

"Yes you may." Mulan said quietly.

When Mulan was outside her room she said, "Thank you Shang for everything you are doing for me, I really appreciate it."

"Its nothing Mulan, I am just happy to be helping out someone like you."

Mulan Blushed and said "good night Shang" and then Mulan went into her room.

"Good night Mulan" Shang said quietly after her door shut.


	7. The dream

Mulan was in a house she had never seen before; sitting on a bed she'd never seen either. She looked around, more stuff she'd never seen before. She shifted uncomfortably, something was amiss, the last thing she remembered was sleeping in a guess bed at her fathers old friends house that his, quiet handsome, son had shone her to. Then she saw a man come through a door that had now only seemed to appear there, for she hadn't seen it before when she was looking around. She couldn't see the man's face, and because there was no sound, she couldn't tell how his voice sounded. Mulan was scared no way around that, she was dead scared. She tried to ask him who he was but no sound came from her mouth, well there might have been sound, but she didn't hear it once she saw his face. Now the man was making an advance on her and smiling evilly. Mulan stood up and started to back away, but he lunged for her, which caught her off guard, and pinned her to the wall. When Mulan felt a pain in her back when hitting the wall, she felt especially scared, she tried to scream but couldn't. She then heard something like a door opening but when she looked over to the door it was still closed. She then heard someone calling her name, but she could barely hear it, and she dismissed it when the man who had her pinned to the wall started shaking her shoulder. Then, a familiar voice cut through everything there and it started to fade, but the hand shaking her shoulder didn't.

"Mulan… Mulan… wake up, Mulan, its me Shang." Mulans' eyes snapped opened and there she felt safe in Shangs' arms.

"Its ok Mulan it's just a dream…" Mulan started to cry and that's when Shangs' family came in to see what was going on.

"SHANG! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

"Father…Sir let me explai-"

"No Shang I trusted you, but I guess this was to much for you to handle."

"Sir" Mulan said, "He did nothing to me and wasn't going to do anything to me… I… I…" she began to cry.

"I will send you back home Mulan, I am sorry that this wasn't able to work out-"

"No! General Li! Shang didn't do anything to me!" the general was surprised at how Mulan was talking to him, she was practically yelling at him. She calmed down "I am sorry for my sudden out burst, I had this frightening dream and Shang must have over heard me and came into my room to see if I was alright."

"Shang is this true?"

"Yes sir."

"…Wait a minute what were you doing up so early in the morning in the first place?"

"Mulans' first day of training starts today I was just about to wake her up when I saw her laying on the floor mumbling to herself."

"I am sorry for everything I caused" Mulan spoke softly and quietly.

"There is no need to apologies I jumped to conclusions. You will meet Shang in the back yard to start your training."

"Yes sir… Thank you sir"


	8. The first day of training

Everyone walked out of her room and about 20 minutes later Mulan went outside.

Mulan noticed that Shang was practicing with his sward, so she let him be, and watched from a close distance, but not close enough for him to see her.

Mulan couldn't stop staring at him. He had his shirt off and he was well built. Mulan took her eyes off of him for one second. All of a sudden Shang disappeared. She started to walk out to try to find him when he walked up behind her.

"Hello Mulan, I was wondering when you would be coming out"

Mulan jumped.

"I am so sorry Shang I didn't mean to watch you, I just-"

"Please Mulan, you have nothing to apologies about"

She smiled at him.

"Well were do we begin…?"

Two weeks later

"Not bad Mulan, not bad at all!"

"LUNCH!" one of the servants called…

Okay lets go eat.

They went inside.

"So Shang how is the training going with Mulan?"

"Fine sir, she is improving everyday!"

"That's good. Now Shang I need you to look out after your mother, I have to return to camp today."

"Yes sir"


	9. The kiss

Later the next week

"Shang darling! I have to go to the market for a couple of hours, I will be back by sunset."

"Okay mother, I'll see you later!"

When Shangs' mother left Mulan and Shang were fighting (you know the kind where you kick and stuff) and Shang was on top of her. He looked down at Mulan, and stared into her eyes, and Mulan stared into his. Mulan smiled and so did Shang, all of a sudden Shang leans down lower and places his lips on her mouth (where they are training no one would be able to see anything unless you go over to where they were) Shang notices what he was doing and quickly picks his head up away from Mulans'.

"Mulan I…I am sorry I didn't know what came over me-"

Mulan placed her finger over his lips and waited until she knew that he wasn't going to say anything else, and then she removed her finger and with her hands she guided Shangs' head to where her head lied. (Shang was still on top of her. He just moved his head up) There she kissed him.

She let his head go and he brought his head back up… Mulan smiled and Shang smiled back… he knew she felt the same way that he felt about her. And then he moved back down to her lips and kissed her for a long time.

"I love you" Shang said in between kissing and breathing.

Mulan stopped and looked up at Shang…

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you Mulan."

Mulan smiled back up at him and said, "I was wondering when you would say that to me!"

"I think our training is done for now, You may go back inside and get showered off or something I have to do something really quick."

Mulan had this sad look on her face when Shang got up. Shang looked down at her and extended a hand to help her up, and as soon as Mulan got up she gave Shang a kiss that seamed to have lasted centuries.

"Okay Shang. I guess I will see you later."

"I will be back in a hour."


	10. The meeting with the matchmaker

When Shang left he went to go talk to the matchmaker about Mulan and her future husband.

"Miss I have come here to ask you to let me merry Mulan instead of Ye Jun."

"And why would you want to do such a stupid thing you crazy fool?"

"Because I love her…"

"YOU WHAT?"

"You heard me… I love her."

"Well I am sorry that you feel that way, but why would you want a creature like Mulan when you can have anyone else?"

"Because she isn't like any other girl, she-"

"I know she isn't like many other girls… many other girls would get a husband that they would care for, but Mulan that joke of a girl she will never take care of him she would leave him in the dumps."

"Why wont you let me have her?"

"Because you are the general's son and you have to have someone who is suitable for you… and SHE ISNT ONE OF THEM!"

After spending almost 2 hours with the matchmaker, Shang left to go back home…

"Shang where have you been? You said that you would be back in an hour and it's been 2!"

"I'm sorry Mulan I didn't mean to worry you…"

_**She was worried about me! She really DOES love me, to bad I cant do anything to help her, and show her that I love her.**_


	11. The last day of training

Two weeks later it was time for her to go home…

"Thank you Shang for everything you have done for me" Mulan says trying to hold back her tears, but one escaped. Shang pulled her close to him and there Mulan broke out into tears.

"Its ok Mulan, I'm here and always will be here for you if you need my help" and after Shang said that he lifted Mulans' head up and looked into her eyes "I promise…" and with that he kissed her, (and not just a kiss I mean he gave her a DEEP passionate kiss).

"I…I am sorry Shang. I think I should go."

"Allow me to ride you home."

Mulan looked up at him and gave him a small smile, and nodded.

They rode home.

"Shang, would you like to come inside for a cup of tea before you must leave?"

"If you insist, Mulan"

Mulan looked up at Shang and smiled. She led him into the house, and made him a cup of tea.

"I wonder where my parents are?"

"I don't know, but it is getting late-"

"Oh, Shang I am sorry for keeping you this long, you may go."

Mulan and Shang got up and walked to the door, but before Shang left he said, "I will always keep an eye out for you…my love." Mulan blushed at what Shang said and then gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Shang."

Right when Shang stepped outside the door Fa Zhou, Fa Li, and Grandma walked in looking surprised to see Shang there.

"Sir…Ladies, I have just come to return Mulan back home safely. And now I must be on my way"

"Thank you Shang." Fa Zhou said

Shang looked at Fa Zhou and nodded his head.


	12. The future Husband

One Hour Later

Mulan was getting ready and getting dinner ready for Ye Jun. There was a knock at the door, Mulan froze she knew it was Ye Jun. Fa Zhou got the door.

"Good evening sir."

"Good evening, you must be Ye Jun."

"Yes I am."

"Please come in."

"Thank you."

Fa Zhou calls for Mulan. Mulan comes in with her head down. And when she was in the room she looked up at her father.

"May I introduce you to Ye Jun." Fa Zhou says.

"Hello sir, it is an honor to meet my future husband."

Dinner was served, and everyone came to sit down.

Fa Li broke the silence first "So when did the matchmaker say the wedding was going to be?"

Ye Jun said, "She told me it was going to be the day after tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow!" Li asked.

"Yes, mama."

The rest of the day Mulan just sat there quietly.

When Ye Jun left Mulan wrote a letter to Shang telling him when the wedding was going to be.


	13. The wedding

The Wedding Day

Mulan woke up and cried for an hour until her mom came in and told her she had to start getting ready. Mulan stood up and left the room to get ready.

When she was all ready, her gown put on, her hair done and her makeup put on, it was about time for the wedding to start.

She wished something would go wrong and Ye Jun wouldn't want to go through with the wedding… but luck was not on her side that day. She was married and Ye Jun took her home to her new home.

Fa Zhou and Fa Li hoped that their daughter would be safe.

A Week Later

Shang saw Mulan in the market, (since she lived in the same village as Shang just down on the other side)

"Hello Mulan… how are you doing" he put his hand on her shoulder trying to look into her eyes since she had her head down and her hair was in her face.

"Ow!"

"Mulan are you ok?" Shang asked while he picked up Mulans' head

Shang was shocked to see what happened to her face, it was all cut up and bruised.

"Mulan what happened to you?"

Mulan couldn't even look into his eyes.

"Mulan come to my house and let me help you."

"I'm sorry Shang I cannot, Jun wants me home right now."

"Then allow me to walk you hom-"

"No please don't! He will only beat me harder."

"Why haven't you used any of the self defense moves I taught you?"

Mulan looked up at him with tears in her eyes and then looked down removing some of the dress away from her leg… it was broken.

Shang was surprised and speechless, and then when he looked back at Mulan, she was gone. The sun was just about to set and he had to do something. So he ran back to his house and got his horse.

Meanwhile

"You are late!"

"I'm sorry Jun"

Jun smacked her in the face "I never told you to speak"

He dragged her into the bedroom and threw her against the wall.

"You will respect me… You will come home everyday an hour before you have to… and you WILL NOT speak unless spoken to!"

He threw her against the wall and started to rip her clothes off. Mulan was crying…


	14. The fight

Shang saw what he was doing to Mulan outside their window, (he was out of sight so he wouldn't get caught) and he was pissed. He crept quietly into the house and then kicked the bedroom door open

"What the hell do you think you are doing to her?"

"She is my wife and I can do anything I want to her. And who the hell do you think you are just barging in here?"

"I am here for Mulan."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but you can't have her."

"Shang, please help me-" Ye Jun smacked her in the face knocking her unconscious.

"How dare you hit her!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I am gonna kick you ass"

"Well, just to tell you that is worthless, because I am a Captain in the army and I can have you arrested for assaulting an officer"

"Hmm… I thought you would have known me then… I am **General** Li Shang."

"You General Li Shang? Ha don't make me have to hurt you!"

"Fine you don't believe me? Then lets take this out side… and if I win I get to take Mulan with me, and if you win then you can do anything you want to her, and I wont stop you."

"Fine!"

There was a huge fight outside…


	15. What happends next

When the dust began to fall Shang was left standing and Ye Jun was on the ground clenching his stomach.

"Mulan?" Shang asked

But it was no use she was out cold. Shang carefully picked her up and took her back to his place and put her in the same room she was in just weeks before.

Slowly Mulan came to.

"Sh…Shang?"

Shang had stayed by her bed for 2 nights straight.

"Mulan! Your ok!"

"What happened?"

"I got you away from Ye Jun"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Aren't you happy to be away from him?"

"Yes… Yes I am but-"

Shang put his lips up to hers

"I took care of it Mulan."

She looked at him

"Thank you Shang."

A Week Later

"Matchmaker"

"Yes? Oh hello Shang! I have just found you a perfect bride! You will be meeting her this after-"

"Send her my greatest apologies, but I will not be there today"

"Okay I will tell her that you will be there tomorrow-"

"No! I mean I will not marry her, I have already found myself a bride."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Yes, I have found her, the one I have loved for many months"

"What are you talking about? The one you have loved for months?"

"Yes I am getting married to Mulan if you like it or not!"

"But you cant she is already married!"

"Not anymore I took her away from her abusive husband, and we had a deal that I would take Mulan if I won, and I did."

"WHAT YOU CANT DO THAT!"

"I will and I have so just deal with it!"

"Fine, but it's not my fault if your marriage sucks!"

Two Months Later

Mulan and Shang were married

One Year later

Shang and Mulan had a beautifulbaby named Mai! Mulan still thought about Ye Jun, wondering what would have happened if she stayed with him.

Shang saw Mulan...

"Mulan?"

"hmm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because of the look on your face..."

"No nothing is wrong... it's all perfect!"

Shang smiled and gave Mulan a kiss... And after that Mulan just forgot all about Ye Jun and was just happy to finally be with Shang... her one true love.

But they little did they know Ye Jun wasn't finished with Mulan…. And someone will be leaving and may never come back... DUN DUN DUNNNNN (spooky music)

Hope you liked it! I sadly wont be writing any more anytime soon until maybe Easter break because i have lots of homework to do... hope you liked it!


	16. The Letter

**The Letter**

It was about a month after Mai was born, Mulan was outside in the backyard playing with Mai. Shang was out taking his horse for a ride around town and seeing what was new in town. When he got home he went inside the gates and was about to go play with Mai, but he found Mulan playing with her and he just stood there watching her. Shang smiled, he loved seeing Mulan so happy... all of a sudden the guard started to hit the drums. Shang looked up horrified, he knew there was something wrong and he would have to leave his family. Mulan looked up and saw Shang, she picked up Mai and ran over to Shang.

"Shang what's going on?" Mulan asked frantically

"I don't know... I don't know. Mulan please stay in here"

Shang opened the gate to see Chi Fu standing there, Shang walked out and talked to him, itwas about 5 minutes later and then Chi Fu gave him a letter, Shang bowed and walked back to his wife and child, he couldn't look into their eyes.

"Shang..." Shang just looked up at her and turned his head like he was holding in his tears. Mulan fallowed him inside...

"Shang, please look at me," Mulan said crying. Shang looked up at her and Mai. He walked up to Mulan wiped her tears and took the now sleeping child out of her arms, he walked into her room and put her in bed. He walked back out Mulan.

"Mulan I love you... I don't want to lose you..."

"Shang what is going on? Tell me now!"

All Shang could do was look up at her and give her the letter.

_General Li Shang,_

_A war has broken out in Southern China. We need you immediately to report to the palace we don't want to take any chances right now so we will tell you there what camp you will be reporting to. ___

_From, _

_The Emperor _

"What are we going to do about Mai?"

"What do you mean? You are staying here with Mai."

"No I am coming with you-"

"NO YOU ARENT! AND THAT IS AN ORDER!" Mulan ran outside crying, Shang ran after her and found her on the ground by the magnolia tree. Shang picked her up in his arms and held her.

"Shang you cant go... not with out me... I wont let you"

"Mulan what about Mai? She needs you"

"But I-I need you"

"Shh" Shang picked up Mulan's head and wiped her tears away from her eyes and kissed softly.

"I will come back for you Mulan... I promise"

**The Next day**

Shang packed up his things, kissed Mulan and held his daughter, he gave her, his chocker (The necklace that guys wear) gave her a kiss, gave her back to Mulan and left. He reached the palace, later that day. The Emperor told him the problem and Shang was off once again to train the troops.

**Meanwhile **

Mulan was trying to keep herself busy trying not to think about Shang and what might happen. She couldn't take it any more. She was on her way to see the Emperor to see what camp her husband was at.

"Your Majesty, I have come here to ask you something"

"Yes Mulan,I know where you are, but sadly I am not able to tell you. Shang has told me that you would come and he asked me not to tell you. Mulan Shang cares for you very much and he doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"I understand your majesty. I think I must go"

"Mulan he will be alright" Mulan nodded and walked out

**Hope you like the story so far! tell me what you think what you kinda wanna hear in the story and I will think about it and might put it in my story! I will try to get the next chapter up in the next week. later!**


	17. Going to find Shang

**The plan**

Mulan was upset about what Shang told the Emperor. However, that would not stop her trying to find the camp. She rushed to one of her friend's house. She asked Lian where her son had to report (the husband was to old to fight and the son took his place) and Lian told her he reported to the Wu Zhongcamp. She left immediately.

She knew that she had to help Shang, so she packed her stuff and left for her hometown to leave Mai there with her parents. Mulan was on her way to help Shang fight. She was at the Wu Zhong camp by sunset.

"Excuse me sir..."

"Yes... Yes what is it? You know you shouldn't be here..."

"Yes I know thank you, but I am looking for General Li Shang."

" I am sorry but he is busy and cannot see anyone right now."

"I am pretty sure he will make an acceptation for me"

"And who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am his wife!"

"Oh? ...Oh... Li Mulan please forgive me I didn't know it was you"

"that is ok. Can you show me where he is please?"

"yes right away."

He led Mulan to Shang's tent and knocked.

"General, sir? Someone is here to see you."

"WHAT? I cannot see anyone right nowI am trying to figure out something! Tell them to come back-" he turns around and sees Mulan standing there in the tent.

"Mulan! What are you doing here... Where is Mai is she okay? What happened!"

"Calm down Shang, she is with my parents. I came to help you"  
"Oh no! you are going back home to where you belong"

"What the hell are you talking about? where I belong! how can you say that? I am not someone to just sit at home taking care of the kids while my husband is out fighting and getting killed! Please Shang, please let me stay with you, I don't want to lose you." tears began to form in her eyes... one tear got out, and Shang wiped it away while pulling Mulan towards him.

"Mulan I don't want to lose you either, but if you want to stay you have to listen to what I say."


	18. Being someone you arent

**The Training**

If Mulan wanted to stay at train, the camp she would have as a soldier because she could not just sit pretty and watch everyone else fight. It was hard for the first few weeks, and it did not really help when Shang kept telling her to go home. She worked her butt off and finally it paid off, she was able to do better than everyone else was in the camp and she was almost as good as Shang. Shang never told his soldiers that there was a woman among them, he thought it would be better if no one knew, and Mulan understood. After everyone went to bed, Mulan crept out of her tent to go take a bath in the lake. The water felt good on her acing body and the water was warm, she felt like she could stay in the water forever! Then she heard a noise...

"Hello? Who's there?" trying to keep her voice low.

However, there was no answer, oh why did she come out to the lake alone at night? she waited for 20 minutes looking around seeing if she could see someone, but there was no one around. So, she got out quietly and cautiously as possible. She got dress making sure a towel was around her at all times, and ran back to Shang's tent to tell him she heard something. but before she entered, she thought _I cant he might make me go home because he might think that someone found out who I was or something._ So, Mulan just walked to her tent and tried to go to sleep.

The next day, Mulan went to Shang's tent.

"You wanted to see me?" Shutting the tent flap. Shang looked at Mulan and smiled. They really have not shown any affection towards each other since Mulan came to the camp a couple of months ago. He walked up to her and gave her an intense kiss, and Mulan wondered why, was there something wrong.

"I love you my dear, and since this is the final day of training until they are ready to fight I am letting them go home to see their families for the day and return the next day. Since we haven't got any word on the Huns moving I believe we are able to take a day off just to see our families."

"Mai will be thrilled! I love you too Shang!" little did they know they were being spied on

The next day Shang was working them harder than he ever did, just to make sure they would pass. All of a sudden, Mulan froze in the middle of marshal arts and was knocked out cold. when she woke up, she found Shang sitting by her.

"Mulan are you ok?"

"Yeah Shang, I am ok... where am I?"

"You are in the medical tent. What happened, you were doing so good and then you just froze."

"I...I... I saw... Ye Jun"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...Yes I can never forget his face."

After they finished, the training Mulan and Shang went home to see their beloved Mai.

Mai was extremely happy to see her parents once again. Mulan left Shang to play Mai, for she was not feeling very good, so she went inside to rest. Shang came inside about an hour later to put Mai to bed. He walked into Mulan's room and saw that she looked very pail, so he called a doctor. Mulan knew something Shang did not and she wanted to keep it that way. Luckily, Mai started screaming when the doctor came.

"Excuse me dear. I'll be right back." Mulan nodded and Shang left. The doctor came and left in about 5 minutes, and told Shang that Mulan was going to be just fine.

The next day Shang said hisgoodbyes to the family and waited for Mulan. Mulan came out holding Mai tight in her arms

"Good-bye my love. Mommy will be back very soon. I love you"

" I wove do to mommy."

"OH MY GOSH SHANGCOME HERE!" Shanggot off his horse and came toMulan to see what was the problem

"What's the matterMulan?"

"Listen... Mai... mommyloves you!"

"I wovedo to mommy!" Shang looksat hisdaughter that just saidher first words and smiled. just then, there was aknock at the door. it was Chin Po, Ling, and Yau,we have come to get you and Mulan, General. (They were the only other soldiers that knew Mulan was in the army) Thank you. Shang and Mulan kissed their daughter goodbye and left knowing that their daughter would be safe. (or so they thought)

**Hope you like it! give me some ideas! i am open for suggestions about how to make this story better! How did you like it? I dont think I will be able to make any more chapters this week because i have Lacrosse the entire week from 7-9 and homework, projects, church thing, i will be lucky if i am able to talk to some of my friends! hope you like it! later**


	19. The Dream about Mai

**...The Dream...**

When Mulan and Shang got back to the camp, it was about midnight. Chin-Po, Ling and Yoa just went off to bed. Shang was heading to his tent and Mulan walk to the slowly dieing fire. Shang saw the look on he face and walked up behind her.

"Shang I miss her so much. I had to leave her there all alone."

"It's ok Mulan... We will be back soon. I promise"

Shang helped her up and walked her to her tent and there he kissed her good night.

* * *

**That Night**

_Mai was crying, so Mulan woke up and went to see what was wrong. When she got to Mai's room, she could not find her anywhere. Frantically Mulan searched for her, but could not find her. She lifted up Mai's blanket and held it crying. (Shang was not home, and Mulan was the only one in the house) She noticed a note in the crib. _

**_You know Mai your wifehave something in common... The do not know how to listen to aman! She is a cute baby. It would be ashamed to have to kill her. Or... I would be willing to let her live, but on one condition... I want my wife back... If I do not see Mulan up in the Wei forest, you can forget about seeing your precious daughter Mai ever again!_**

_The note was meant for Shang to seeand not Mulan! All Mulan could see was the face of the kidnapper and Mai swirling around. _

Mulan woke up sweat drenched her face. It was almost dawn, so She got out of bed and ran to Shang's tent...

"SHANG!" Shang woke up to see the alarm on Mulan's face.  
" Mulan what's wrong?" tears were starting to over fill her eyes...  
"Its Mai... I had a dream about someone kidnapping her"  
"Mulan, she is safe at your parents house."

Just then, a messenger came running to Shang's tent...

"Sir, I came as fast as I could... This is a letter for you... It's..." The man was out of breath but caught his breath so he could finish what he was going to say.

"It's about your daughter... Mai. She is missing" He gave the letter to Shang to read.

Shang looked up at Mulan who was extremely upset. He dismissed the messenger and knelt down next to Mulan to comfort her.

"Mulan its ok... I'll find her-"

"No! you have to take care of your troops. I have to go-"  
"No Mulan he wants you! if you go you would walk right into... Ye Jun's trap."

Mulan was historical her ex-husband had her child and was planning to kill her.

"Mulan go back to bed. We will find Ye Jun and get Mai back... I promise" Mulan nodded and went back to her tent to go to bed. I mean what could she do. She could not disobey Shang... could she?

**

* * *

Tell me how the story is! any suggestions you have just put them in with your reviews! Thanks!**


	20. Heart Broken

**Heart Broken**

As a mother, Mulan was worried about her daughter, and Shang looked like he was not going to do anything soon. But, there was nothing she could, except keep training. Shang saw Mulan working to the point of death, and he told her to take a break, but she did not. When night set down upon the camp everyone was getting ready for bed. Mulan already bathed and went to bed before anyone else, Shang was worried about her. About an hour, later Shang went to bed. Mulan woke up around two, it was time... She wrote a note to Shang, and snuck into his tent. She set it down right next to his head, but before she left she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Shang I love you, and I always will" She left sobbing. She went to her horse and rode off into the night. Shang woke up 2 hours later, felling as if something happened, something or someone was missing and right when his eyes adjusted he saw the note. He lit the lantern and read the note... His eyes opened wide, he got out of bed and ran to Mulan's tent, and there he saw an empty bed. She was gone and there was nothing he could do.

_Shang,  
I love you with all my heart. Mai is missing and I have to go and find her. Please stay here, you have an army to take care of. Please do not come after me, I will send Mai back to you. You are now all she has now. I Love you Shang and I always will._ (NOT PART OF THE LATTER, but Cry starts to play)

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon(yeah)  
You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed  
chorus  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry(cry)

The moment I saw you cry

It was late in September  
And I've seen you before(and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure

You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything...all right

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one will find

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
(forever was in your eyes)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

Baby. cry  
The moment that I saw you cry  
Oh no no  
I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry  
(fade out)  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you

_What ever you do Shang, do not come after me. I love you Shang... Don't forget that.  
I Love you forever,  
Mulan_


	21. Why?

**Why?**

"Why did she do this? I would have found a way to bring back Mai... Now I have lost everyone I loved so dearly..." Shang thought reading the note repeatedly in his tent trying to hold back his tears, but some escaped.

"Sir-" Ling stopped for he had seen the tears fall from his eyes. He backed up out of the tent to leave him in peace, he was afraid to ask him what was wrong.

General Li had come to the camp to tell Shang about his plan to attack the Huns when he walked into the tent she saw Shang there starring at a note, he walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. Shang looked up at his father,

"Father, I am sorry I didn't know you were coming"

General Li could tell that something was wrong, for Shang didn't get upset very easy and he hadn't shed a tear since he was a baby. He bent down to sit next to his son.

"Shang, what's wrong" Shang looked at him and gave him the note to read.

"She is gone. I am never going to see her again."

"Why aren't you going after her? She is in danger."

" I can't father, who will watch over the troops?"

" Shang go after her, I will send a man here to watch over them."

And with that Shang thanked his father and left.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Mulan had been traveling for now 4 hours, to the Wei forest.  
"Please, Please don't let him hurt Mai." Mulan thought to herself.

Mulan really did not know who Ye Jun was, and what he would do to her. Mulan wasn't really thinking about her own life and what danger she was stepping into... She hoped that he would not kill Mai, but she did not stop to think about what he would do to her...

**Sorry that was a short Chapter... Shorter than what they all are, but the next one will be longer I hope! Tell me how you like it! Any suggestions on what I should do to make the story better. Thanks!**


	22. Captured

I truly hate my computer... this is my 2nd time writing this chapter... (It did not save the first time)

**Captured**

Mulan was riding now for 4 hours trying to go as fast as she could so Ye Jun could not harm Mai. Mulan begged to the ancestors to protect Mai from Ye Jun. She hoped that Ye Jun would not harm Mai, and she would just let Mai go. When Mulan reached Wei forest, she walked slowly. All of a sudden, she was knocked off her horse. Someone had knocked her out. When she awoke an hour later, she saw that her hands were tied. She looked around the room, and there she could see Ye Jun.

"Where is my daughter?"

"I don't have her."

"You said you had her! NOW let me see her!"

"I'm sorry, but you are to late."

"What?" Tears started to form in her eyes. "If you did something to her I swear I will kick your ass you son-of-a-BITC-"

_SMACK!_

"You are now mine! You will do as I say, you WILL Obey! OR else..." a smile came to his face along with a little chuckle.

"Or Else what?"

"Or else a certain Captain will... hmm. lets just say Mai won't have her father to care for her!" He said now laughing aloud.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

Mulan did not want anything to happen to Shang, so she hung her head in defeat.

"That's a good girl" Ye Jun chuckled

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Shang was riding his horse as fast as he could hoping he could catch up with Mulan... All of a sudden, he heard a cry. Shang stopped. He looked for what was making the sound, and there he saw was Mai. She was wrapped up in a blanket. He immediately got off his horse and ran over to her.

He picked her up and said, "Mai I have missed you so much. Thank the ancestors that you are alright!"

"Daddy? Where is momma?" Shang looked at her daughter he said, "She's not here"

He could not bear to tell her that her mother sacrificed herself to get Mai back.

just then, an arrow shot at them. Shang ran to his horse and rode off as fast as he could back to the tent.

When they got back, Shang went right to his tent to lay down his child. As soon as Shang put her down on his bed, she fell asleep. Just then, a soldier came in.

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"I have a letter for you."

"Who is it from?"

"The emperor."

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

When the soldier walked out. Shang turned around and read the letter.

_Captain Li Shang, _

_I am sorry to hear about your wife and daughter. However, the Huns are moving forward. I need you at_ _the Tung Chow Pass right away. _

Shang put down the letter and walked outside.

"Chien Po!"

"Yes sir."

"I need to see you in my tent."

Chien Po fallowed Shang to his tent.

"I need you to do me a HUGE favor. I need you to take Mai back to Mulan's parents. The Huns are coming fast and we have to leave by dawn, do you think you will be able to make it back in time?"

"Yes sir."

And with that Shang nodded. He walked over to where Mai was sleeping. Shang picked her up in his arms. He said, "Good-bye Mai, I love you, and so does your mother. I will be back to see you soon." and with that he kissed her on the forehead and handed her to Chien Po.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Ye Jun untied her, knowing she would not run away. Mulan was now a slave for Ye Jun. He had complete power over her. She was cleaning and doing her chores when someone knocked at the door. Mulan stood there not knowing if she was to get the door or if Ye Jun would get it.

"What do you think you are doing?" _SMACK!_ "Get the door... NOW!" after he said that Ye Jun returned to his study.

Mulan walked up to the door and answered it. when she opened the door, shefound three large men standing there.

"Hello? May I help you?"

"We are here to see Ye Jun."

"Hold on, I'll get him" _SMACK!_

"NO! Take us to him NOW!"

Mulan bowed her head "As you wish. Fallow me."

Mulan walked down the hall of the little hut and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"There are some men here that wish to speak to you Jun"

Ye Jun walked to the door and opened it.

"Please come in and have a seat, I will be right with you." The three men walked in and Ye Jun closed the door behind him.

_SMACK! _"You are to call me Sir! Not Ye Jun... NOT Jun... NOT ANYTHING ELSE BUT Sir! Do you hear me?"

Mulan bowed her head "Yes sir." and left him to go back to work.

About an hour later, she saw the door open and the three men walk out. Mulan opened the door for them and when they left, Mulan went to Ye Jun's study and stood in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted something to eat sir."

"Yes I would."

Mulan bowed and walked out. about 20 minutes later, she returned. She walked up to Ye Jun's desk and set down his food. She could not help but stare at the paperwork on the desk.

"What do you want now?"

"Nothing sir. I was just wondering if I could go to bed now?"

"I guess so, since you have to wake up before dawn, so we can leave."

"Where are we going?" _SMACK!_

" I TOLD YOU NEVER TALK WITHOUT PIRMISSION! But if you must know we are going off to war."

"...us?. war?..."

"Yes us, yes war. I want to take over China!"

"But that would mean you were a...-"

"A Hun? Yes, I am a Hun. And the best thing is. You get to see the action up front. you get to see your country fall into my hands!" and there Ye Jun let out a deep DEEP laugh.

**To be continued...**

**How was it? what do you think should happen next? any suggestions? I will update as soon as I can! **


	23. What have I done?

**What have I done?**

"What have I done? They will use me for something and then they will kill me... I have brought dishonor to my family and Shang. Why didn't I just stay home? Why didn't I listen to Shang? Oh whatI wouldn't do to see him one more time, before I die." Mulan was thinking to herself, before she fell asleep.

_Smoke was all around Mulan. "What's going on?" Mulan asked herself. She saw Ye Jun right behind her smiling. "It's time to see your world fall before me!" With that, she heard a load cry. Mulan watched as they charged China's troops... Shang's army. They fought as hard as they could. All of a sudden, someone grabbed Mulan and carried her down the mountain. She was brought to Ye Jun. Everyone stopped to see what he was doing. Tears came to Mulan's eyes when he brought the sward up to her neck. "_

_NO!" Shang screamed and started to run towards her and Ye Jun. Ye Jun threw her on the ground and watched as Shang fought him. _

_She was about to get up and help Shang but someone grabbed her and held her there to watch. Sadly Ye Jun knocked Shang's sward out of his had..."_

_SHANG!" Mulan yelled as she watched Ye Jun stab him in the stomach. S_

_he got out of the Hun's grasp and ran towards Shang. she caught him before he hit the ground, he stared up at her. "Shang I am sorry, please forgive me... Please don't leave me... I love you" "_

_I'm... sorry..." and with that he died in Mulan's arms._

"NO!" Mulan woke up screaming.

"Ah so you are up..." Ye Jun grinned. "Get out of bed and get going... we have a long way ahead of us."

Mulan nodded tears falling down her face.

She got her horse ready and waited for Ye Jun. then they were on their way to the Tung Chow Pass.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Chein Po**

Fa Zhou, Fa Li. They looked at him. "Yes?"

Chein Po turned around to get Mai. When Zhou and Fa Li saw Mai, they were over joyed that they had their granddaughter back. But Chien Po didn't look too happy that Mai was going to be in a safe place.

"Sir, what is wrong?" Fa Li asked.

"The Huns are moving forward, Shang is taking the troops to stop them before the get to the palace..."

"What about Mulan? is she coming back here instead of going to war?"

at that Chein Po frowned.

"What is it?"

"When Mai was kidnapped there was a note saying he would let Mai go if he had Mulan... Shang told Mulan that she was not to go, but Mulan ran away in the middle of the night to get Mai back." Chein Po stopped for a second..."We can not find her"

Fa Li's face dropped. "I am sorry. We will find her. But right now I must leave."

With that, Chein Po left.

* * *

**Meanwhile Back at Camp** (sorry for all the meanwhiles!) 

"Soldiers! We have been called into battle. We leave at once! So pack up your things and get ready to move out!" Shang announced.

everyone nodded and went back to their tents to pack up. Shang turned around and went back to his tent.

"Mulan. Please be okay. please." Shang whispered before he went inside his tent.

About an hour later, Chein Po arrived back at the camp. He went to Shang's tent and knocked.

"Sir. Mai is back safely with Mulan's parents. My things are packed... When do we go?"

"Right now"

At that, Shang walked out of his tent. "Soldiers! are you ready to go!"

"Yes sir!" at that Shang was happy and said, "Okay get your stuff, and lets start to move out."

A soldier walked up to him. "Sir, may I ask you a question?"

"What would that be, Moo-Shung?" (sorry I couldn't think of another name!)

"I have been wondering where Ping has been? I haven't seen him for 2 days now."

"Ping? Oh, right Ping. Well Moo-Shung, I sent him on a mission and has yet to return."

"Oh. thank you Sir."

Shang got up on his horse and said, "Soldiers we must hurry... The Huns are moving quickly."

And the they were off.


	24. Sorrow

**Sorrow **

You could say that she was being lead off to her death. She was a prisoner. She wore clothes that were torn up. Her hair was cut short, about to her shoulders. Her skin bruised, dirty with ash for she had slept on the floor by the fire to keep warm. She was pretty much skin and bones, for she only got left overs, and sometimes she wouldn't eat at all because the food would be all gone. She had grown weak and knew she would not survive much longer. She held onto the locket Shang had given her, on their wedding day. How she had longed to see him again, for him to hold her again, to look into his eyes, and to kiss him once again. But she wouldn't see him again. It was her fault she didn't listen to Shang. It was her fault that her dream would come true, and it was her fault she didn't tell Shang that he would soon have another soldier...

* * *

"Why didn't I go instead of her? Why didn't I tell herI loved her? Will I ever see her again... alive? How will I ever be able to bring up Mai?How will I teach her how to act like a lady?" all these questions were going through Shang's mind.

"I miss her" he mumbled to himself.

_For a long time we've been marching off to battle.__  
__In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle._  
_Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore._  
_Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for!_  
_Huh?_  
_That's what I said! A girl worth fighting for! _

I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars.  
My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars!  
I couldn't care less what she'll wear, or what she looks like!  
It all depends on what she cooks like!  
Beef, pork, chicken, mmm ...

Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer!  
And I bet the ladies love a man in armor!  
You can guess what we have missed the most  
Since we went off to war!  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for!

My girl will think I have no flaws  
That I'm a major find  
How 'bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?  
Nah!  
My manly ways and turn of phrase and sure to thrill her!  
He thinks he's such a lady-killer!

I've a girl back home who's unlike any other!  
Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother!  
But when we come home, in victory  
They'll line up at the door!

What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for!  
Wish that I had  
A girl worth fighting for!  
A girl worth fighting

All Shang could think about was Mulan. He woke up from his trance and looked at the smoke at the top of the hill. He ran as fast as he could to see what the matter was.

"no." he whispered.

"Look for survivors!"

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Sorry it was kinda short. I promise I will make it longer! **


	25. The dead can no longer speak

**(WARNING: this chapter brings out images with war and people with missing limbs.)**

**The dead can no longer speak**

When Shang reached the top of the hill, he could smell the smoke, sulfur, burning flesh. All he could think about was Mulan. He walked past women holding their little ones trying to escape, men that tried to save their families and friends by fighting, and children that just started their lives.

"Why? How? Where?" popped up in Shang's head

"Why them? Why the children? Why the women? How could they kill everyone in this village without my father knowing? My father... Where is he?" Shang said to himself.

"SIR! COME HERE QUICK!"

Shang ran over to where Moo-Shung was. When he looked at Moo-Shung he could see the horror in his eyes, Shang looked over the cliff and saw that was so terrifying. It was a bloody battleground. He walked through it. Legs, Hands, fingers, heads, arms, were cut off during the battle. Their blood stained the snow. Everyone died a slow painful death. Shang walked a little further. There laid his father, he knelt down next to him. A tear dropped onto his father's armor.

"Ah"

"Father?"

"Sh... Shang"

"I am right here father. Don't worry"

"Shang leave me... Mulan... Ah! She needs your help"

"But father I can't leave you!"

"Shang you have brought great honor to our family. I am very proud of you. Don't you forget that my son..."

"I wont! I love you father! Please don't leave me!"

"I love you too son... But I am sorr-" General Li had died...

"NO! FATHER! PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ME! FATHER!" Shang's eyes were filled with hate, anger, and tears, fear. Shang took off his father's helmet, and took out his sward. Wedged the sward into the ground. He placed his father's helmet on top of it.

After a minute in silence he got up and said, "The Huns are moving fast. We are the only hope for the Emperor. Lets move out!"

Everyone could see that Shang was extremely upset about his father's death, but the soldiers stayed away from him. They walked further into the Tung Chow Pass. Suddenly a rocket in the wagon goes off, shooting into the sky.

"What happened? You just gave away out position! Now we are"

All of a sudden, an arrow flies by and hits Shang in the shoulder. It caught him off guard and he lost his balance on the horse and fell off. Shang looked up at the cliff and started to see all of the Huns starting to appear. Arrows started to fly down at them, some that were on fire

"Get out of range!" Before he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder (OWW! THATS MUST HURT! WAIT WOULDNT THERE BE TAKING A CHANCE IF THE ARROW HIT A VAIN.)

He started to run with his men to safety. Just then an arrow that was on fire struck the wagon, setting it on fire.

"SAVE THE CANNONS!" everyone ran to save the cannons before it blew up.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"How do you like the view Fa Mulan?" Ye Jun laughed.

Mulan just turned her head. Ye Jun got extremely upset that he Smacked Mulan as hard as he could a crossed the face knocking her off her horse, and almost unconscious.

"YOU WILL ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!"

"What was I doing? Shang is down there fighting for his life and the life of his troops." Mulan thought

"I am so sorry Shang. Please forgive me," she whispered.

Just then BOOM! A rocket hit the side of the cliff taking out some of the Hun army, but not enough to help them.

It grew quiet all of a sudden. Something was going to happen...

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Sorry it is getting late, my dad want to use the computer... and Law and Order SVU is on. Therefore, I wont be able to write more of the story until tomorrow. Hope you like it! Please Read and Respond... Tell me what you like, do not like and some ideas! Thanks!**


	26. We have won the war but lost something g...

I am sorry Shan Yu will not be in this story... I totally forgot about him... Ye Jun is pretty much him, but with a different name, I tried to fit him in the story somehow, but it wont work. Sorry... So on with the story...

**

* * *

**

**Previously**

"I am so sorry Shang. Please forgive me," she whispered.

Just then BOOM! A rocket hit the side of the cliff taking out some of the Hun army, but not enough to help them.

It grew quiet all of a sudden. Something was going to happen...

* * *

**We have won the war but lost something great.**

"Hold your fire!" Shang yelled toone of the soldiersas Shang watched the mountain to see if there was any movement. The smoke began to clear. All you could see was a small figure on the top of the mountain.

"_How many survived?"_ Shang asked himself. Just then, the smoke cleared fully and there he could see at least a hundred Huns lining up to fight.

"Fung get ready to fire the rocketat their leader." **(No one knew exactly who their leader was at that time.)**

"Yes, Sir!"

Shang walked in front of his soldiers and said, "Soldiers, take out your swords and get ready to fight. If we die we will die with honor."

Shang watched as everyone took out their swords and he saw the fear on their faces. He knew how they felt, forhe wanted to see Mulan one last time to tell her that he loved her before he went off to meet his fait.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Mulan sat of her horse and watched the imperial soldiers, but she mostly watched Shang. Someone grabbed Mulan. She was forced to the top of the mountain where she saw Ye Jun standing.

"Well Mulan, do you want to see your husband die once and for all?"

"Shang will not die. He is much to stronger for you. He will kill you once he sees you!"

"Well I guess I don't want to take that chance, that is why you are coming with me." a smile broke out on his face. He turned to Mulan's guard and whispered something in his ear.

"Well men, lets not keep Captain Li Shang waiting" at that, he laughed and started to charge. Mulan stood up on the top of the mountain with the guard that was waiting for Ye Jun's signal. They stopped in the middle of the mountain waiting for Shang's next move.

* * *

"Fung!"

"Yes sir?"

"When I say so, fire the cannon at their leader!"

"Yes, sir!"

Shang stared at the Hun leader (Ye Jun) and wondered what he was up to. He just stared at the top of the mountain. Shang looked, but did not see anything.

"FIRE!"

The canon fired missing Ye Jun, but hit some of his men.

Ye Jun ordered his men to charge the Imperial army and Shang ordered his army to do the same **(Shang ordered his army to charge the Hun army not the imperial army)**it was turning into a bloody battle. It was then Shang noticedYe Jun.

"Ye Jun is a Hun leader?" Shang thought to himself

* * *

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?" 

"Shut your mouth missy!" Mulan at that time did not have a horse and was being dragged down the mountain to where Ye Jun stood.

_"What is going to happen to me?"_ Mulan was scared to death. She was not sure what was to becomeof her.

* * *

**(Ok as you could see it has been Mulan then Shang... now it will be joined back together)**

It was down to about 20 Huns and 20 Imperial solders. Shang was fighting like there was no tomorrow and already had a wound to his arm. He was going after Ye Jun...Shang saw Ye Jun smiling and while Shang was approaching him he yelled,

"What are you so happy about? This will be where you fall!"

"Are you sure about that Captain Li Shang? I really do believe this is where you, and your army fall." Shang see him smiling and look up about a 10 steps away. Shang took a quick glance up and saw her. The Hun guard held a sword up to her throat drawing some blood from her.

"Mulan..." he whispered. " YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! Let her go!" and with that Shang charged at Ye Jun. He fought harder and harder. Mulan could see the fear on Shang's face and tried to get away from her guard but he held her tight.

Shang fought and fought, but Ye Jun was much stronger. He cut Shang's arm and Shang dropped his sword.

"NO! SHANG!" Shang looked at her she slipped out of the guard's grasp and started to run towards Shang. Ye Jun thought this was a great opportunity to defeat Shang, so he swung the sword at Shang. However, Shang was to fast he ducked out of the way, Shang tried his best to dodge the sword, but he was backed up against a tree. **(Yes there was a tree on the mountain... don't ask. I needed something to get this part going... you'll see)**

Shang thought it was all over... "This is how I am going to die? No not like this... not in front of Mulan, she doesn't deserve to see me die like this"

Ye Jun took a swing at Shang, but he didn't strike him...

Mulan jumped in front of Shang before the sword had a chance to hit him. Mulan dropped to the ground.

"MULAN!" Shang was furious at Ye Jun. He took out his dagger and started to fight him. Somehow, he hit Ye Jun's sword out of his hands, and with that, Shang stabbed him in his heart.

After Shang killed Ye Jun, he ran over to where Mulan laid.

"Someone get help... NOW!" Shang ordered **(The battle was over the Huns were dead... well what was left of them on the mountain. hint hint)**

"Mulan... Hold on, please!" tears came to Shang's eyes.

"Shang I have to tell you something, I should have told you months ago, please forgive me for not telling you this sooner butI think you should know..."

"What ever you did I forgive you-"

"No Shang! Listen" Mulan coughed "I..." her breathing began to get heavy, "I am about a couple months... pregnant"

"PREGNAT?"

"Yes, I am sorry Shang, that you have to lose me and your unborn child." Mulan started to cough hard, she released some tears from her eyes.

"Mulan I am not going to lose you... not again. Please stay with me... I love you Mulan!"

"I..._cough cough_... Love you too Shang." Mulan started to close her eyes. **(She doesn't say the caugh caugh part)**

"Mulan keep your eyes open, the medic will be here any second... stay with me Mulan"

"I'm sorry Shang..." after that everything went black...

**So how do you like it? I will not update until tomorrow… Maybe. And I will see how everyone liked it! Please Read and respond! I would love to here everything that people say… good or bad.**

**Oh and now that Ye Jun is dead... I might add a character... hint hintit's someone you all might be wondering why he isn't in the story yet!**


	27. Death is knocking at your door

Sorry everyone, but in the past chapters there have been spelling errors, most of them were with 2 words together… my computer was acting retarded and for some reason didn't put a space.

**Sorry I took along time writing this chapter, but I have been extremely busy.**

* * *

**Previously…**

"Someone get help... NOW!" Shang ordered **(The battle was over the Huns were dead... well what was left of them on the mountain. hint hint)**

"Mulan... Hold on, please!" tears came to Shang's eyes.

"Shang I have to tell you something, I should have told you months ago, please forgive me for not telling you this sooner but I think you should know..."

"What ever you did I forgive you-"

"No Shang! Listen" Mulan coughed "I..." her breathing began to get heavy, "I am about a couple months... pregnant"

"PREGNAT?"

"Yes, I am sorry Shang, that you have to lose me and your unborn child." Mulan started to cough hard, she released some tears from her eyes.

"Mulan I am not going to lose you... not again. Please stay with me... I love you Mulan!"

"I..._cough cough_... Love you too Shang." Mulan started to close her eyes. **(She doesn't say the cough cough part)**

"Mulan keep your eyes open, the medic will be here any second... stay with me Mulan"

"I'm sorry Shang..." after that everything went black...

* * *

**Death is knocking at your door.**

By now Shang was in tears. He held Mulan as close as he could to her.

He kissed her forehead…

"Mulan stay with me… I lost my father, and I already lost you once, I refuse to lose you once again"

By That time, her breathing was extremely heavy, and her pulse was weak. By the time the doctor came, everyone knew it was too late for her.

Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

* * *

Shang took her into the tent that they finally set up. He stood by her side through the worst.

"Captain Li Shang, may I have a word with you."

Shang looked up at the doctor. "What is it?" He said enraged.

"Sir I don't know how to tell you this, but she might die. There is only one way to save her life right now, but it is extremely dangerous, she might die through the surgery. "

"If I lose her I really have nothing else to live for."

"Sir what about her daughter?"

"Mai? Hump… she doesn't care for me. She loves her mother more then me"

"Sir I-."

One of the other medical people came out.

"Sir, she is having a seizure if we don't start the surgery she will surely die."

The doctor looked over at Shang.

"I don't want to lose her."

"I will try my best to save her. But sir I am sorry to have to tell you this, but you must stay out of this tent."

It was so hard for Shang to think about Mulan dying and him not being by her side.

"…Okay…" Shang said weakly.

* * *

It had been three hours later. Shang had been by the medical tent, waiting for the news if Mulan had made it. The doctor came out with a sad look on his face.

"What happened? Is she all right? Oh, my God she is dead isn't see… I should have been by her side."

"Sir, calm down. She is all right."

"Then what is with the face?"

"We were able to stop the bleeding-"

"Then she is alright!"

"No Shang listen to me!" Shang stopped talking, for no one had called him by only his first name except for Mulan, her parents, and his.

"I was able to stop the bleeding, but she has lost so much already, her pulse is weak still, and… and she is still breathing very heavy. We are not sure if she will make it."

Shang stopped to understand if he heard the doctor right… "What? Sh…She may not make it through the night?" Shang turned his head so the doctor could not see a tear drop for his eye.

"I'm sorry sir."

How could this be? His best soldier… his wife… the mother of his child might die because of him. Shang quickly ran into the tent, for he knew this might be the last time he could see her… alive.

"Oh Mulan, how… why couldn't I protect you? This should have been me laying here, fighting with death not you." He could not go on it was way to emotional for him. He laid his head down to cry next to Mulan's arm.

All of a sudden, Shang felt a hand his head. He looked up to see Mulan's head turned to him.

"Shang do not blame yourself."

"NO! Because I was not there to protect my father… he is dead now. And because I wasn't there to protect you-"

"Shang, your father wanted me to tell you that he is extremely proud of you. And that… and that." Mulan took a DEEP DEEP breath. "That he loved you. And I love you too Shang…"

"No! Mulan! Stay with me! Mulan that is an order!"

"Shang… I am sorry… Take care of Mai…. I love… you."

"NO MULAN DON'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU! I CANT BARE TO LOSE YOU!"

The doctor ran into the tent to see Shang with his hands on Mulan's shoulders shaking her, "WAKE UP MULAN! WAKE UP!"

Just then, everyone ran inside the tent. Chein- Po, Ling, and Yau had to drag Shang out so the doctors could try to save Mulan's life.

"NO! I wont leave Mulan!… MULAN!" Shang yelled hoping Mulan could hear him… but she couldn't…

* * *

Sleep came to Shang, but Shang didn't give it a warm welcome. But when he fell asleep, he saw Mulan. Mulan looked up at Shang and said,

O my luve's like a red, red rose.  
That's newly sprung in June;  
O my luve's like a melodie  
That's sweetly played in tune.

As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,  
So deep in luve am I;  
And I will love thee still, my Dear,  
Till a'the seas gang dry.

Till a'the seas gang dry, my Dear,  
And the rocks melt wi' the sun;  
I will luve thee still, my Dear,  
While the sands o'life shall run.

And fare thee weel my only Luve!  
And fare thee weel a while!  
And I will come again, my Luve,  
Tho' it were ten thousand mile!

"Mulan please… I don't want to lose you."

"Shang I love you don't forget that."

Shang placed his hand on her cheek and Mulan moved her hand to where Shang's had was.

"Mulan please return to me."

"Shang darling… my ancestors are calling me-"

"NO! Mulan don't listen to them they are trying to take you away from me! I wont let them!"

"I love you Shang. And I always will." And with that Mulan gave him a kiss on the cheek and backed up. Shang was walking after her, but then she disappeared…

"Mulan!" Shang cried, "Please Mulan return to me!"

Return to me, oh my dear I'm so lonely.  
Hurry back, hurry back, oh my love I'm yours.  
Return to me, for my heart wants you only.  
Hurry home, hurry home, won't you please hurry home to my heart

My darling, if I've hurt you I'm sorry. Forgive me, and please say you'll be mine.  
Return to me, come back belamia. Hurry back, hurry home, to my arms to my lips to my heart.

Oh my darling. If I've hurt you I'm sorry. Forgive me, and please say you'll be mine.  
Return to me, caramia di amor, so lo to, so lo to, so lo to, mi amor.

**To Be Continued… **

**The poem was by Robert Burns**

**That was a hard chapter to write… I had to go get some tissues for myself! Well tell me how you liked that! Please Respond, and Review. I will be happy to read your reviews to see if you liked it, if you didn't like it, what you think will happen, ect. Thanks!**


	28. Love is a strong and powerful thing

Hey! Ya if all of you are wondering how everyone has time to do this, remember that there were two armies and one wasn't there. The other army is back at camp by the Great Wall… Sorry I should have clarified that before the battle

* * *

**Previously:**

"Mulan please… I don't want to lose you."

"Shang I love you don't forget that."

Shang placed his hand on her cheek and Mulan moved her hand to where Shang's had was.

"Mulan please return to me."

"Shang darling… my ancestors are calling me-"

"NO! Mulan don't listen to them they are trying to take you away from me! I wont let them!"

"I love you Shang. And I always will." And with that Mulan gave him a kiss on the cheek and backed up. Shang was walking after her, but then she disappeared…

"Mulan!" Shang cried, "Please Mulan return to me!"

Return to me, oh my dear I'm so lonely.  
Hurry back, hurry back, oh my love I'm yours.  
Return to me, for my heart wants you only.  
Hurry home; hurry home, won't you please hurry home to my heart

My darling, if I've hurt you I'm sorry. Forgive me, and please say you'll be mine.  
Return to me, come back belamia. Hurry back, hurry home, to my arms to my lips to my heart.

Oh my darling. If I've hurt you I'm sorry. Forgive me, and please say you'll be mine.  
Return to me, caramia di amor, so lo to, so lo to, so lo to, mi amor.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

**Love is a strong and powerful thing.**

Shang woke up to Chein- Po shaking his shoulder.

"Captain Li Shang. Mulan is up wondering where you-"

"MULAN? She's up? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry sir-"

Chein- Po could not finish his sentence for, Shang had gotten up and ran inside the tent. When he entered he walked in, and walked to where his wife lay.

"How do you feel Mulan?"

"I… I feel weak and so co... Cold."

Shang quickly went over to where the blankets lay and picked one up for Mulan. He walked back and covered her. He took her hand and held it.

"Mulan you will make it… I promise."

"Shang don't promise that" she gave a weak smile.

"But you will Mulan…"

"Shang I have already lost most of my blood. Shang are the Hun armies killed?"

"Yes my love."

Just then Moo-Shung came inside the tent.

"Sir I am sorry to bother you right now, but there is a fight starting outside, Ling and Yau wont break it up.

Shang looked at Mulan, "Go Shang, I will be right here waiting for you"

"Moo-Shung!"

"Yes sir?"

"Tell Yau and Ling if they don't break it up they will have to deal with me… and tell them I will be out in two minutes!"

"Yes sir!"

Moo-Shung turned around and left the tent

Shang turned back to Mulan; he looked at her and smiled. But Mulan could only smile weakly back at him. Shang bent down until his lips were touching Mulan's. It was a deep passionate kiss. When Shang brought his head back up Mulan smiled at him and asked,

"I love when you do that!" Shang smiled back at her and leaned back down to give her another passionate kiss.

"Get better, Mulan. Please don't leave me… not now… not ever"

"Shang I-"

"Shh…" Shang put his finger up to her lips and leaned closer to Mulan and gave her a kiss. And turned around to stop the fight Yau and Ling were causing.

"But-" Mulan said, but it was too late, Shang had already left the tent. She smiled and then fell asleep.

* * *

Shang didn't return to the tent till about 2 hours later. He had broken up the fight, and had to punish Yau and Ling for what they did. After that Shang walked into the tent, and saw that Mulan was sleeping; he walked next to her and said,

"Please ancestors don't take Mulan away from me… not now… keep her here with me. She has so much to live for still."

Shang sat by Mulan's side till the morning. Of course he fell asleep, but when he woke up to his surprise Mulan looked less pail and pulse was stronger.

"Mulan? Mulan! It's a miracle!"

"Huh? Shang?"

"Yes, Mulan?"

"What happened?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember."

"Remember what?"

Shang told her what happened.

"What? I don't remember! I thought that was all a dream! OHMYGOD! The baby! Is it alright?"

"Yes Mulan it is ok. When Ye-Jun struck you it struck the bottom of your lung and didn't close enough to where the baby was."

"Oh thank the ancestors!"

"Mulan we must be moving out now that you are alright. The Emperor might be thinking that we are dead right now!"

Shang helped Mulan up and onto her horse, and stood by her side on the journey to the Palace.

* * *

**You didn't think I would kill Mulan off right now did you! I mean she hasn't become a hero yet! Well I don't know when I will be able to write more of the Chapter, because my week is going to be extremely busy. My brother is getting his wisdom teeth pulled, so I have to take care of him (Fun for me I am going to be his slave, but hey I can blackmail him! Hehehe!) And then I have to go to work with my mom for community service hours. Oh and don't even talk about the homework I have to do! So if I get it in some time (SOME HOW!) I will write more to the story! Later dayz!**


	29. on the way

**Previously:**

"Please ancestors don't take Mulan away from me… not now… keep her here with me. She has so much to live for still."

Shang sat by Mulan's side till the morning. Of course he fell asleep, but when he woke up to his surprise Mulan looked less pail and pulse was stronger.

"Mulan? Mulan! It's a miracle!"

"Huh? Shang?"

"Yes, Mulan?"

"What happened?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember."

"Remember what?"

Shang told her what happened.

"What? I don't remember! I thought that was all a dream! OHMYGOD! The baby! Is it alright?"

"Yes Mulan it is ok. When Ye-Jun struck you it struck the bottom of your lung and didn't close enough to where the baby was."

"Oh thank the ancestors!"

"Mulan we must be moving out now that you are alright. The Emperor might be thinking that we are dead right now!"

Shang helped Mulan up and onto her horse, and stood by her side on the journey to the Palace.

* * *

**On the way to the palace:**

They were about two miles from the palace when Shang turned to Mulan, "Mulan? How are you feeling?"

"Huh? Oh I am fine!"

"Then what is with the face?"

"Face what face?"

"That face."

"Nothing, I am just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About how I dishonored you and the family." Mulan frowned.

"Dishonor? What are you talking about Mulan!"

"You could have been killed, trying to save me Shang, I almost lost our baby, and I-I-I almost killed YOU Shang!"

Shang was confused by what she meant by "I almost killed you"

"Mulan, what are you talking about? What do you mean about 'I almost killed you'?"

Mulan looked away from Shang.

"MULAN… what did you mean by that!"

"When you went to come and get me someone shot an arrow at you and Mai, and on the mountain you saw me and almost died fighting Ye Jun-"

"Mulan, that doesn't mean that YOU almost killed me-"

"NO Shang! If it hadn't been for me you-"

"IF IT HADNT BEEN FOR YOU I WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!" Shang grew angry and frightened Mulan. She had never seen him this upset in the time they were married.

"Shang…I-I am sorry" Mulan stopped her horse and lowered her head. Shang looked back at her; he knew he scared her.

He turned his horse back to where Mulan stopped. He got his horse, as close has possible to hers. Mulan looked up at Shang tears falling from her eyes. She slowly turned her head away from Shang, but was stopped by Shang's hand. He slowly moved her head back to look at him and brought it up so he could see her eyes, and slowly he brought his head closer, and closer until their lips touched. It was a deep passionate kiss.

When their lips parted Shang said, "Mulan, I love you. I didn't mean to scare you" Mulan smiled back "So what's the baby?"

"huh?"

"I mean is it male or female."

"I'm not telling!" Mulan stuck her tong out at Shang. Shang gave her this smirk and started to tickle her.

"I know you know what it is!"

"Yeah, your right I do… but you don't!" and Mulan started to gallop away with Shang chasing after her. **(They had to catch up with the group since they are so far behind)

* * *

**

They reached the palace by nightfall.

The Emperor greeted them when they arrived.

"Captain… I would like to see you in the throne room." The Emperor then turned to Mulan, "Li Mulan I would also like to see you in my throne room." The emperor didn't look too happy.

"Yes your majesty" Mulan and Shang bowed.

* * *

About five minutes later they went to the throne room.

"You wished to see us your majesty?"

"Yes, Captain. I heard about your father… and I am sorry"

"Thank you sir."

"I have decided to promote you to General."

"Oh thank you sir! It's an honor"

"Li Mulan!"

Mulan was scared… he wasn't looking to pleased…

"Yes your majesty" she bowed.

"I have heard a great deal about you. Disobeying your husband, and a direct order. Putting his life in danger just to save yours." Mulan felt horrible and dropped her head as low as it could go. "and you put your life in danger as well as your unborn child, just to save him and defeat the Huns… you have saved China."

"ah…ah… Thank you sir-"

"No! Thank you! Now get ready for the celebration! There is parade and then a ball celebrating the victory of China!"

At that Mulan and Shang bowed and left… little did they know this celebration was a celebration that everyone would remember…

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**Sorry it took so long… hopefully you will like this chapter! I will try to get as many chapters in as possible! Tell me how you like it so far! Well gotta go later**


	30. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! BUT PLEASE READ!

_**You all are going to hate me right now for typing this instead of another chapter. I apologize for not writing another chapter but i haven't been able to. last week (or so) the Pope died and this week i am going to Washington and i have been rehearsing my music. I promise i will write another chapter as soon as i can. Next week at least. but just telling you all so you aren't gonna be extremely upset with me** _


	31. A new Child

Sorry it took so long updating this. Yes, I sang at the National Cathedral but it was not for the Pope. We were invited to go, the church wanted to see what it would be like to have high school to College groups from around the country to sing there, and if that worked out then they would invite more schools to come (and we were one of the first schools to perform there!) It has been very hectic this week. Well I should get on with the story… hope you all like it! Previously 

"No! Thank you! Now get ready for the celebration! There is parade and then a ball celebrating the victory of China!"

At that Mulan and Shang bowed and left… little did they know this celebration was a celebration that everyone would remember…

* * *

**A new child…**

After Shang and Mulan spoke with the Emperor, they had about 2 hours to get ready for the parade. They were walking back to their room that the emperor provided them. When they got back to their room, Mulan closed the door behind her.

"Congratulations _General!_" Mulan said seductively

Shang turned around and smiled at her. He walked up to her. Mulan wrapped her arms around Shang's neck, and Shang wrapped his arms around Mulan's waist picking her up. Mulan laughed and kissed her husband.

(Lets give them some time alone)

* * *

**

* * *

An hour later**

Mulan got up to get ready. She went into the bathroom to take a bath. Shang watched her go and smiled. 'I don't know what I would do without you Mulan' he thought to himself.

He got out of bed, put on his uniform, and waited for Mulan to get out of the bathtub.

About 20 minutes later Shang knocked on the door.

"Mulan hurry up we have to be there soo-"

The door opened, and there stood Mulan. She looked like an angel. She wore a long pale blue dress, (if you want to see the kind of dress she is wearing, only in white go to http/store1. it is a very pretty dress! And of course, she is still able to wear it because her stomach isn't bulging out… yet)

Shang could only stand in Aw.

Mulan starts to laugh, "Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are we going to go?"

Shang clears his throat, "Yes, we should get going now."

Shang stuck out his arm for Mulan to grab it. They walked out of their room and to the dinning room, where everyone was meeting.

"You look lovely my dear. But will you be able to ride in that dress?"

"Thank you your majesty, and yes of course I will be able to" she says smiling

"Okay, good." turning to Shang "You and your men… and wife should be getting ready ride down to the other side of the village so we can start the parade."

"Yes sir, we will be leaving right away"

When they got to the other side of the village they had about 20 minutes until the parade started. Yau, Ling and Chin Po went to eat and the other soldiers went looking for women. Mulan and Shang were left there to talk. Until a little girl walked up to them and asked,

"Excuse me, sir… madam"

"Yes" Mulan asked looking down at the small girl.

"I was wondering if you have seen my brothers Ch'u and Han? They were fighting in the first line, with your father I believe Captain Li Shang." She said looking at him.

Shang's face dropped.

"I am sorry Miss."

"Excuse me?"

"Your brothers…" Shang couldn't finish

"Yes, what about my brothers? Are they ok?"

"I am sorry my dear. Your brother's have passed away. General Li's army fell about a day after Shang's army came."

"What? No this can't be happening, Captain Li Shang! Please tell me this isn't true! PLeASE!"

She fell to the ground crying.

"I'm sorry miss." Was all Shang could say and then turned to walk away.

"I am alone now."

"What about your parents?" Mulan asked.

"They are dead. My mother gave birth to twins and the doctor said it might not be a good idea to have another child because it was to hard on her. But she wanted a daughter, and then my brothers were 7 she had me. That fall she died. My father was sent into the war, and left my brothers there to take care of me. About a year later we received a letter saying that our father died in war. The fallowing month my brothers went to the military academy to train. I was left home with a servant while my brothers were at school. They came back when I was 4, and my servant left. My brothers took care of me until we got a letter saying that one man from every household had to come and serve in the Imperial Army. I begged them not to go, at least not both of them, but they promised me that they would come back."

"How did they get into the first line? That was for experienced soldiers only"

The girl looked up at her, "they would have been in the second line, but since they were being thought of being appointed Captain, General Li Shang said that they could go with him, since they knew everything that was needed to fight, and they were good at it."

"How old are you?"

"I am 5 years old."

"5?"

"Yes miss"

"Please, call me Mulan."

"Mulan? _THE_ Mulan!"

Mulan laughed, "The one and only"

"Its an honor to meet you. My name is Lily Chun"

"Thank you Lily. You know I am extremely surprised that someone your age is very smart and acts like she is much older."

"My brothers weren't really… I don't know how to explain this, but my brothers taught me everything I needed to know. They taught me how to cook, read, write, everything they were taught to do. They didn't act like brothers to me they acted like my friend. They never raised their voice at me; yelled at me, hit me or anything. And now they are dead, I don't know what I will do."

"Mulan!" Shang yells. "We must get going the parade will be starting soon."

"Wait here Lily, I will be right back."

Mulan walked up to Shang.

"Shang, that poor little girl has no one. We cant just leave her here."

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I cannot bring her brothers back from the dead."  
Mulan walked up to him rapping her arms around him.

"Shang. I know how you feel, but we cant leave her alone, she is only five years old. Can we at least bring her with us?"

"Mulan…"

"Shang. She HAS no one left. She needs us"

Shang looked over at Mulan, "What's her name?"

Mulan smiled and said "Lily"

Shang nodded and walked over to where the little girl stood.

"Lily?"

"Yes sir?"

"Would you like to come back with Mulan and myself?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"What I mean is… er…"

"What he means is, would you like to come and live with us since you have no more family left?" Mulan asked cutting Shang off. Lily smiled.

"Would you really want me?"

"Of course" Shang answered.

Lily nodded.

"We better get ready for the parade, Mulan."

"Ok, Lily will ride with me."

During the parade Mulan and Lily were talking. Shang looked over 'She is a great wife, and mother. She took in a child that had nothing left and is loving her like Mai, like one of her own children.' Shang thought

"Mai!"

"Huh?"

"Mai! I wonder how she is doing!"

"Why don't you ask her yourself Shang!"

Shang was confused until Mulan pointed her out. Shang stopped and got off his horse. He picked Mai up.

"My baby girl! How would you like to ride with daddy and mommy?"

"I would like it!"

Shang got back on his horse with Mai.

"Mommy who is dat?"

"This is your new sister Mai! Her name is Lily."

Hope you like it! please review i will update as soon as i can!


	32. Dying with honor

**Previously**

"Mommy who is dat?"

"This is your new sister Mai! Her name is Lily."

* * *

**Dying with honor… **

Mai was excited to have an older sister. They talked the entire parade. Until Mulan and Shang stopped.

"Mommy why we stop?"

"Because Mai you need to get off, you don't want daddy and I to get in trouble do you?"

Mai looks down at her feet "No mommy I don't."

"Good girl stay here with Lily grandma and grandpa, ok?"

"Yes, mommy"

Mulan kissed Mai on the forehead and hugged Lily goodbye, then got on her horse and rode up to where Shang was. They got off their horses and walked up the stairs to where the Emperor was standing. They bowed to the emperor.

"Hello Shang… Mulan"

"Hello sir." They both said. The Emperor looked up to the people standing in front of the palace.

"My children! Heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom! Chin will sleep safely tonight, thanks to our brave warriors!"

"Your Majesty, I present to you the sword of Ye Jun."

"I know what this means to you, Captain Li. Your father would have been very proud."

Shang bows his head hiding the pain in his eyes. Mulan saw this and moved closer to him, Shang sees her and smiles at her.

"Yes sir, he would have-"

Just then a hawk swooped down and grabbed the sword and swooped up onto the roof. Shang was trying to figure out what just happened there, but just then the dragon that fallowed them up the stairs to where the emperor stood was thrown forward knocking the soldiers to the ground and they made their way through Mulan and Shang. They pushed them out of the way, grabbed the emperor and ran up the stair shutting the doors before Shang could get to them.

"SHIT! Yau, Chin Po, Ling… _Screw this_… SOLDIERS!" when Mulan reached the top of the stairs she saw the soldiers pick up a large statue and start banging the doors.

"When you finally break through those doors, the emperor will already be dead."

"Well Mulan what do you think we should do… knock and see if they will let us in?" Shang said a little annoyed.

"No! Shang have I ever steered you wrong before? Trust me please."

"Fine what do you need? I need Yau, Chin Po, and Ling" saying with a grin on her face…

**

* * *

**

**Ten Minutes later**

Mulan came back with three UGLY women. (Mulan was in the same dress)

"Mulan where did Yau- HOLY SHIT! What do you think you are going to do, and why are they in dresses!"

"Shang we are going to scale up the polls and through the window. When we get inside I will explain the rest later. Ok?"

"Ok Mulan." When Mulan turned around, Shang grabbed her by the waist and turned her around and kissed her. She smiled and told everyone to take their places.

"Wait! Mulan will you be alright in your condition?"

"Shang my condition has nothing to do with this!" and stated to climb.

When they got inside Mulan explained the plan.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, Does this dress make me look fat?" Shang got annoyed and slapped Yau.

"OW! What the fuck was that for!" Yelling in a whisper

"Come on _LADIES_ we have to be off right now."

The girls walked up to the guards.

"Hello gentle men, we are here to see the emperor."

"No you aren't! Now leave before we kill you."

"You would do that. That would be wasteful if you kill us."

"I think you are mistaken slut it would be wasteful if we killed you ugly concubines." Just then one of the other guards smacked the other one and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and looked up at Mulan with this evil smile. He pinned her to the wall, but Mulan was smarter and kneed the guard, and he instantly fell to the ground in pain.

"What the-" looking over to the guard rolling around in pain on the floor. The guards were about to attack Mulan when the gang of three took their "breasts" out, and either gagged one of the Hun soldiers and then knocked them out, knocked them out with a watermelon, or what ever. They all either pinned down the guards or knocked them out.

"SHANG GO!"

Just then Shang ran out from behind the corner and runs through the doors.

"Any last words?"

"Yes I do have something to say to you Shan Yu! You will fall just like how your father fell…"

"AHH! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Shan Yu raised his sword and was about to strike when Shang pushed the emperor out of the way and blocked Shan Yu's sword. They started to fight. Chin Po, Yau, Ling and Mulan ran up to the balcony to where Shang and Shan Yu fought.

"Chin Po get the emperor!" Mulan yelled.

"Sorry your Majesty." Chin Po bowed and then grabbed him so they could get out. Chin Po picked the emperor up and used his belt to slide down the cord that held the paper lanterns. Then it was Yau and then Ling. Mulan was about to go down to safety, but she looked over at Shan Yu and Shang. She saw Shan Yu give Shang a head bunt knocking him unconscious. Mulan looked down at the ground and saw Shang's sword. Shan Yu turned around to look at Mulan. Mulan dashed to the sword and cut the rope.

"NO! YOU BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Mulan ran to Shang somehow getting him back to consciousness. He moved Mulan behind him and took out his dagger and was fighting Shang.

"Mulan get out of here!" Shang yelled at her. Mulan looked at Shang with a sad face.

"Go Mulan please!" Shan Yu got an idea in his head. Mulan nodded her head and started to run for the door. Shan Yu caught her and pulled her closer to him holding his sword at her neck.

"NO!" Shang yelled.

"One more step I will kill her."

"Let her go!"

"My father wanted revenge. You ran away from him."

"Your father? But I didn't have any children with him and you are about 28." Mulan said confused.

"Yes, and my father was 54, until you killed him! You bitch will pay for that."

"She wasn't the one who killed him" Shan Yu looked up at Shang "I was"

Shan Yu started to draw blood from Mulan's neck "AHHH!" Mulan screamed.

"MULAN!" Shang yelled running closer to where Shan Yu was. Shan Yu threw Mulan aside. Mulan looked over at Shang, she saw a dagger that Shan Yu was going for.

"SHANG LOOK OUT-" But it was too late. It happened so fast. Shang was going after the sword that was in Shan Yu's hand and didn't notice the dagger Shan Yu pulled out and stabbed him in the stomach.

"NO! SHANG!" Shang fell to his knees, he put his hand on the dagger that was sticking in him. He looked down and then at Mulan and fell onto his back.

"NO!" Mulan quickly got up and grabbed Shang's sword that fell out of his hand as soon as he was stabbed. Shan Yu didn't notice this until she disarmed him. She backed him up to the edge of the balcony and kicked him off. And ran to where Shang laid dying.

"Shang!" she was crying. Shang opened up his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mulan"

"Shang don't leave me! I love you Shang! Do you hear me! I LOVE YOU!"

"I… I love you to Mula-" after that Shang went into unconsciousness.

"SHANG!" she cried. "SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE help me! Help me please" Mulan went from a yell to an almost whisper.

On of the imperial guards came running up to the balcony

"Someone go get help!" one of the guards yelled down to another.

They started to pick him up.

"Please! Please save him."

The guard looked down at Mulan, then turned to rush Shang down stairs leaving Mulan sitting there alone with Shang's blood all over her light blue dress. She had her knees to her chest and her arms folded over her knees and her head down.

"Li Mulan?"

Mulan looked up, "Your majesty" Standing up wiping away her tears "are you okay?"

"yes Mulan I am fine, but I see you aren't."

"Shang… SHANG!" Mulan couldn't tell him what happened before she started to cry again and fall to the floor. The emperor walked up to her and kneeled down wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

"Go to him Mulan… stand by his side. He is a strong man, but he needs you."

"Thank- Thank you sir" Mulan got up and walked towards the room that Shang was in.

**

* * *

**

**Outside Shang's room**

"What are you doing here?" one of the guards asked

"I am here to see my husband."

"I'm sorry nobody is aloud in"

"The emperor told me to come here!"

"I'm sorry but-"

"Soldier why wont you let Mulan in to see her husband?"

"Oh I- I'm sorry sir. Go on in miss. But stay out of the way."

"Thank you."

Mulan walked slowly into the room. She saw Shang lying in his bed with people all around him. One of the doctors looked up at her and started to walk towards her.

"Mulan I presume?'

"Yes."

"Umm I don't know how to explain this, but Shang's wound… it's… it's…"

"IT'S WHAT!"

"I'm sorry but Shang's wound is extremely deep, the dagger made a puncture in his lungs and I don't know if we can fix it. There has been internal bleeding that has lead into his lungs, stomach, kidneys and liver."

"what are you trying to say?"

All the doctor could do was put his hand on her shoulder and say "I'm sorry…"

"Shang is dying?"

"I am afraid so, but he is dying with honor…"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Hey hope you liked it! please Review!**


	33. Goodbye?

**Previously **

Mulan walked slowly into the room. She saw Shang lying in his bed with people all around him. One of the doctors looked up at her and started to walk towards her.

"Mulan I presume?'

"Yes."

"Umm I don't know how to explain this, but Shang's wound… it's… it's…"

"IT'S WHAT!"

"I'm sorry but Shang's wound is extremely deep, the dagger made a puncture in his lungs and I don't know if we can fix it. There has been internal bleeding that has lead into his lungs, stomach, kidneys and liver."

"What are you trying to say?"

All the doctor could do was put his hand on her shoulder and say "I'm sorry…"

"Shang is dying?"

"I am afraid so, but he is dying with honor…"

* * *

**Goodbye?**

"HONOR! That is all you can think about right now. HONOR?" Mulan yells, "My husband is dying and all you can say is that he is dying with honor… well you know what FUCK honor! I do not care about honor! I would give up my entire honor just to save my husband. Honor means nothing to me if he dies"

"Mulan I understand how you-"

"NO you don't understand." She pushes the doctor out of they way and made her way to where Shang lay dying. By that time the doctors could do only what they could. She knelt besides his bed

"Sh-Shang? Please wake up. Please!" Mulan started crying and rested her head on his chest (not close to the wound). The doctor started to move closer to Mulan, but the Emperor stopped him and had the doctors fallow him out so Mulan would be alone with Shang.

"Shang please wakes up… please. I beg of you" and again she laid her head upon his chest. All of a sudden, a hand started to stroke her hair, Mulan jerked up and heard Shang start to talk, but his eyes remained closed.

"Mulan I am dying."

"No Shang you are going to make it!"

"No please Mulan be quiet..." Shang takes a deep breath "I will always be there for you Mulan. I'll be your beacon through the darkest nights, I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight, I'll be your shelter through the raging storm, and I will love you 'till forever comes. I love you Mulan"

Mulan started to cry; she leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss. "Please don't leave me."

… He fell unconscious and Mulan laid her head upon his chest and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"_Shang!" Mulan ran up to give him a hug, but he kept on fading. _

"_Shang what is going on?"_

"_Mulan, I am dying."_

"_No you can't die. Mai needs you, Lily needs you, and I need you. There is a baby on his way here."_

_"Shang I want you to be here with us. I don't want to lose you."_

_Shang starts to comfort her and starts to sing,_

_" I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are_

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There"_

_"Mulan where ever you go I will always be with you."_

_"No Shang. You cannot leave me! I did not leave you! I came back and that is the same thing you are going to do!"_

_"I love you Mulan. Goodbye Mulan."_

_Mulan says, __"Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye "_

_"'Till we meet again...  
Until then...  
Goodbye"_

_"Please don't Shang. You do not mean that goodbye! Shang? SHANG!"_

**_

* * *

To be continued…_**

_**Good bye's (the Saddest Word)**by Celine Dion_**  
**I used parts of the song.

_**I'm already There **by Lonestar_

I am still trying to figure out if I should let Shang live, and if so how is he going to survive! Ideas would be very helpful! Please respond!


	34. Without you

_**Previously **_

… He fell unconscious and Mulan laid her head upon his chest and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_"Shang!" Mulan ran up to give him a hug, but he kept on fading._

_"Shang what is going on?"_

_"Mulan, I am dying."_

_"No you can't die. Mai needs you, Lily needs you, and I need you. There is a baby on his way here."_

_"Shang I want you to be here with us. I don't want to lose you."_

_Shang starts to comfort her and starts to sing,_

_" I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are_

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There"_

_"Mulan where ever you go I will always be with you."_

_"No Shang. You cannot leave me! I did not leave you! I came back and that is the same thing you are going to do!"_

_"I love you Mulan. Goodbye Mulan."_

_Mulan says, "Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye "_

_"'Till we meet again...  
Until then...  
Goodbye"_

_"Please don't Shang. You do not mean that goodbye! Shang? SHANG!"_

* * *

_**Without you**_

When Mulan woke up, she found herself lying right next to Shang. She heard a knock on the door. She quietly got up and opened the door.

"Your majesty…"

"Mulan, how is he?"

"Not to good I'm afraid."

"I brought your parents, and your daughters here. They are in their rooms right now."

"Thank you sir. But I think we should go home."

"Now? And leave Shang here?"

"No! No. I plan on taking him home, so he… he" she starts to cry "so he can… be home when he… he… he dies"

"I think I will leave you with Shang. I will arrange a carriage to take you and Shang and your children home."

"Thank… Thank you"

The emperor nods and walks out of the room. Mulan closed the door behind her. Right when she was about to walk towards Shang, she hears another knock. Therefore, she walks back to the door and opens it.

"How are you my dear?"

"I don't know how should I be grandma?" Mulan turned around and started to walk towards Shang's bed.

"He'll be fine now that he is here with some doctors."

"They did all they could do! I am taking him home, along with the girls."

"I'm sorry my dear. Maybe I should leave you be for right now." Grandma turns around and closes the door. Mulan walks back to Shang and lays on his bed next to him.

"Shang you cannot leave me… I am nothing without you."

She looks at Shang and he remained motionless.

"I am taking you home in a hour or so." Mulan looked at the wound and saw that the cloth was bloody. She went into the bathroom to get some medical supplies so she could change them. When she got back, she started to take off the bandage,

"Ahh"

Mulan looked up to see Shang's eyes slightly opened.

"You are up! How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." He takes a DEEP breath, "what are you doing?"

"I have to cleanup your wounds so they wont get infected on the way home."

**(Note: Shang is still in the same shape as before… dying)**

"Mulan?"

"Hmm…?"

"Don't let Mai forget about me"  
"Shang I would never let her forget about you."

"I love you."

"As do I Shang. I love you with all my heart."

Shang's eyes started to close.

"Shang? No Shang, keep your eyes open… look at me!"

"I'm sorry"

He fell unconscious again.

* * *

The next two hours Mulan was getting everything ready for their trip home.

"Mulan?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Is Shang going to be alright?"

Mulan kneels down in front of Lily.

"I don't know… I just don't know."

"Mulan?"

"Your Majesty."

"The doctors are checking Shang over one more time and they will soon bring him downstairs and put in the carriage."  
"Thank you sir."

"I have a driver for you so you can sit with Shang if he needs anything."

"Sir I don't think that would be necessary."

"I insist"

"As you wish sir."

In the next 30 minutes they were on their way, back to their house

* * *

When they got home she called some of her neighbors help her bring Shang into the house. When they got him in bed Mulan thanked them and started to make food for them. Mulan looked down and saw Mai and Lily sitting there by Mulan.

"Why don't you girls keep an eye on your father."

"Okay."

About 10 minutes later the girls came running back into the kitchen.

"MULAN…"

"MOMMY!"

"What is it girls!"

"Shang… there is something wrong. He wont stop shaking, and he wont wake up."

"Oh God… please don't take him now."

Mulan went running into where Shang lay dying. She took his hand and started started to talk to him hoping it would somehow calm him down…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	35. The Sequal to What if

If you liked this story then read the sequal Stand By Me! it takes place where What if Mulan passed the Matchmakers' test. Hope you like the rest of it!


End file.
